<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burning Pile by tyytanb0n3d</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300463">Burning Pile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyytanb0n3d/pseuds/tyytanb0n3d'>tyytanb0n3d</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Backstory, Childhood Trauma, Drugging, F/M, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, More characters to be added! - Freeform, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Incest, more tags tba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyytanb0n3d/pseuds/tyytanb0n3d</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All my troubles on the burning pile.</p>
<p>All lit up and I start to smile.</p>
<p>(How I think Korekiyo’s backstory //pregame// goes down!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shinguji Korekiyo &amp; Shinguji Korekiyo's Sister, Shinguji Korekiyo/Shinguji Korekiyo's Sister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Burning Pile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Would you like to hold him, Miyadera?”</p>
<p>He couldn’t have been bigger than the melons growing in their garden. </p>
<p>Korekiyo was due to be born a few months from now, but he had come early. He was small, and wasn’t as heavy as she thought he was going to be. </p>
<p>She reached out, taking her little brother from her mother’s outstretched hands. He was wailing loudly, and the sound grated on her ears, but she had never been happier with her little brother in her arms. She was so excited for his arrival.</p>
<p>She shushed him gently, bouncing him up and down in her arms to placate his wailing. </p>
<p>He was new. He wasn’t used to the light and the noise of the world, since he spent his time in his mother’s belly.</p>
<p>She balanced him on one of her arms, putting an outstretched pointer finger in front of one of his flailing arms. In awe, she watched as he reached out and gripped it, his wailing slowing to just a few sniffles here and there.</p>
<p>“He seems to love you so much already.”</p>
<p>Miyadera forgot she was even in the hospital room, her head shooting up in surprise to meet her mother’s golden yellow eyes. She was exhausted, she could tell that much. Her hair was mussed, dark bags sat heavy beneath her eyes, and sweat beaded down her porcelain skin, but she had never seen her mother so happy. </p>
<p>Miyadera walked back to her mother’s bedside, slowly maneuvering Korekiyo back into her arms. She smiled down at him, gently caressing his soft skin as she cooed sweet words against his forehead.</p>
<p>Miyadera already loved him so, so much.</p>
<p>                                                     ____________________________

</p>
<p>It was often that father was away on trips for his job.</p>
<p>He’d decided early on to be an anthropologist, traveling the world and learning about different cultures.</p>
<p>It was hard on Mother, not seeing him all the time, but the moments he came home to see them really made it worth it.</p>
<p>He was there one month after little Korekiyo was born, dropping his bags heavily at the door as he let out a sigh of relief. He began to toe out of his shoes as a loud shriek rang out down the hall. </p>
<p>“Father!”</p>
<p>Miyadera ran up to him, giggling happily as her father knelt down to capture her in his big, strong arms.</p>
<p>He chuckled, lifting her and himself up as he held her to his chest. “Hey babygirl! You’ve gotten so big since the last time I’ve seen you! Anything new happen while I was gone?”</p>
<p>Miyadera bobbed her head excitedly, squirming out of his hold and shouting, “Korekiyo was born! You have to see him! Come on come on!”</p>
<p>She missed the way his eyes widened with sadness and concern as she sped off to the recently renovated nursery. Her father could’ve sworn he was due in a few months, why was he here now..?</p>
<p>Following behind his little girl, he stepped quietly into the nursery.</p>
<p>It was painted a pastel green. Toys were strewn across the mat in the floor near a large wooden chest, and a mobile of airplanes and stars hung above a porcelain white crib in the far corner of the room.</p>
<p>Padding forward on socked feet, he stopped at the railing of the crib, craning his head downward to look at the sleeping child.</p>
<p>The first thing he took note of was how little he was. Babies weren’t big, this he knew, but he was much smaller than Miyadera at one month. </p>
<p>Korekiyo cooed, tiny hands clenching into fists as he let out a yawn, opening his eyes to the sight of the other.</p>
<p>Kiyo’s eyes met with vibrant gold ones, curiosity and excitement gleaming in them.</p>
<p>Beautiful, golden eyes. </p>
<p>Just like his mother.</p>
<p>“Isn’t he so cute!?” Miyadera screeched, bouncing on her toes.</p>
<p>“Y-yes he’s— I—“</p>
<p>“I see you’ve become well acquainted?”</p>
<p>The soft voice carried through the nursery, eventually meeting Kiyo’s ears. His head shot up from his son, turning to his wife. </p>
<p>She looked as beautiful and ethereal as he remembered. Her golden eyes glowed faintly in the sunlight streaming through the green curtains of the nursery. Her hair fell in dark, raven curtains, framing her face and pale skin in a way that made her seem like a goddess.</p>
<p>Kiyo smiled up to his ears, slowly walking over to his wife to capture her in his hold. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, the bridge of her nose, and finally, to her lips. She giggled softly, pressing back against him just as happily. They ignored the soft gagging of Miyadera behind them, simply chuckling and pulling each other ever the closer. </p>
<p>The sound reminded him of tinkling bells.</p>
<p>Pulling away, he smiled sadly, brushing a stray strand of hair from her face as she peered up at him with her goldens.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry I missed this, beloved. I-I wasn’t aware that—“</p>
<p>“Nonsense, Kiyo, nonsense. Like you said, you weren’t aware.” She grinned up at him, taking both of his cheeks into hers and pulling his forehead down to rest against hers. </p>
<p>“I’m just glad you’re home without injury.”</p>
<p>Kiyo chuckled breathily, moving his hands from his wife’s waist to hold her face as well.</p>
<p>“I—“</p>
<p>A loud wail rang out throughout the room, startling the three of them.</p>
<p>They all focused their attention on the crib, where Korekiyo was flailing wildly in his onesie.</p>
<p>Mina chuckled, pulling away from her husband to dote on her son. “It seems he doesn’t like when my focus is on another man,” a chuckle, from Kiyo,” isn’t that right, sweetheart? You’re a momma’s boy.” She lifted him slowly out of the crib under his arms before pulling him to her chest, bouncing him softly as she shushed him and pressed kisses to his little head.</p>
<p>Kiyo stood in the doorway, waiting for Miyadera and his wife to come before he began to leave the room, making their way to the kitchen with Miyadera skipping happily in front of them.</p>
<p>“Oh, I forgot to ask.” Kiyo turned towards his wife, who was letting Korekiyo suck on one of her fingers to placate him. “Hm?”</p>
<p>“What on Earth made you pick green? Wouldn’t you want blue, maybe?”</p>
<p>She smiled, shaking her head fondly with a sigh.</p>
<p>“I didn’t pick the color, Miyadera did.”</p>
<p>                                    ____________________________

</p>
<p>Months came and went in a snap. It hadn’t seemed like it at first, but Korekiyo grew like a weed.</p>
<p>He was ten months old now, babbling loudly and happily on the floor at a now newly 10 year old Miyadera.</p>
<p>“What are you talking about, silly boy? What are you tryna’ tell me?!” She yelled excitedly, to which Korekiyo screamed happily, slapping at the floor and beaming with nothing but gums.</p>
<p>Mina wasn’t sitting too far away, behind them on the couch knitting Korekiyo yet another beanie. He already had so many, but it wouldn’t hurt to get practice in before she got the chance to embarrass him with a sweater when he was older.</p>
<p>Thinking about it made her giddy, so she spent most of her time knitting while her husband was away.</p>
<p>“Don’t rile him up to much, Miya. You know he has to eat and take his nap soon, right?” She scolded gently. </p>
<p>Miyadera frowned, slouching forward to pick up Korekiyo and place him in her lap. “But he’s so excited! Just look at him!” She beamed down at Korekiyo, who was fisting the front of her shirt and grinning like the cat that caught the canary. </p>
<p>Mina could only chuckle, setting her knitting aside to slide onto the floor and kneel down with them, cooing at Korekiyo and caressing the wispy hair growing atop his head. </p>
<p>“Fine. You may play for a little while longer, but do not forget to bottle feed him and burp him before laying him down, alright?” She smiled softly at her daughter, who looked up and beamed. </p>
<p>“Okay mom! I promise, I won’t forget!”</p>
<p>                                                                  ____________________________


</p><p>Miyadera carefully laid the sleeping baby’s body down into the crib. After some fuss about giving him his milk, and finally convincing him to slowly fall asleep in her arms, the boy was down and ready for his afternoon nap.</p>
<p>Miyadera couldn’t help but stay a little while, staring down at her baby brother as he slept.</p>
<p>She faintly wondered what he’d be like when he was older. With more energy and stamina to play with her, she’d be sure to have lots of fun with him.</p>
<p>But, for now, he was only little, and needed his rest, as babies do.</p>
<p>She leaned down, pressing a kiss to Korekiyo’s forehead, who simply cooed and allowed his head to loll to the side.</p>
<p>“Sleep tight, my sweet Korekiyo.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m not sure how long I intend for this fic to be, but it’s my new project! I’ve never written anything big like this before that I’ve finished, so please bear with me! Comments appreciated! Feel free to tell me about any typos/grammatical errors &lt;3</p>
<p>~b0n3’d</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>